Anya Maximoff
This page belongs to Nobah Dee. Please do not edit without my permission. Anya Maximoff, also known as Atlas, is a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia, where she grew up with her siblings Wanda and Pietro. To get the wars and violence out of Sokovia's streets, the triplets joined HYDRA and gained superpowers, with Anya receiving superhuman strength. After HYDRA's fall, the triplets joined Ultron to get revenge against Tony Stark, but joined the Avengers after discovering Ultron's plans for total extinction. Biography Early life Anya Maximoff was born alongside her siblings Wanda and Pietro in Sokovia. At the age of ten, she and her siblings were eating dinner with their parents when a mortar shell hit their building, killing Anya's parents and trapping the triplets inside. A second bomb fell near them but didn't go off; the triplets were stuck for two days until they were rescued. This gave them a hatred of Tony Stark, who created the weapons. They spent most of their lives trying to bring down the Avengers, bringing them to SHIELD's attention. Unlocking Powers By the time the triplets had reached adulthood, Sokovia had become a warzone, with HYDRA using the chaos to provide cover for illegal experiments. Anya and her siblings took part in many riots to protest the violence. One day, a HYDRA scientist named List approached them to offer the power to get the wars out of Sokovia's streets. Although Wanda was skeptical, both Anya and Pietro were determined to free Sokovia and convinced their sister to accept. While the other volunteers did not survive the experiments, the Scepter's energy unlocked latent abilities within Anya, Pietro, and Wanda. Anya received superhuman strength, while Wanda unlocked various mental abilities and Pietro could now run at superhuman speed. When the Avengers attacked Strucker's base, the triplets escaped their holding cells and helped fight them. While Wanda saw into Tony Stark's mind, Anya fought the Hulk and Pietro fought Hawkeye. Ultron Anya and her siblings were soon called by Ultron to help him fight the Avengers, as he knew the triplets could tear the opposition apart. They traveled with him to acquire vibranuim from a salvage-yard owned by Ulysses Klaue, where they fought the Avengers. Anya wrestled with Captain America, and was thrown off the boat by Thor while distracting him so Wanda could hex him. She was soon joined by her siblings, as when Wanda had tried to hex Hawkeye, she was incapacitated and Pietro had saved her in the nick of time. While they were outside, the three caught sight of Banner and Wanda hexed him as well. When they arrived in Seoul, however, Wanda found out Ultron's true plans by touching the Cradle, and the triplets left the facility, much to Ultron's rage. The triplets then assisted Captain America fighting against Ultron. When the train they were on went off the tracks, Pietro moved citizens out of harm's way while Anya used her strength to help Wanda stop the train. The three siblings followed Captain America to Avengers Tower to stop Stark and Banner from activating a the android in the Cradle. Although Pietro and Anya destp=oyed the power cords, Thor supercharged the android and the triplets witnessed the birth of the Vision. Battle of Sokovia Anya and her siblings helped evacuate a large part of Sokovia's population. When the city started to rise, the triplets joined the Avengers in wiping out most of Ultron's robots. During the battle, Anya used her strength to tear apart many Ultron's sentries. After Ultron was heavily injured and most civilians were evacuated, Wanda stayed behind to guard the drill while the team looked for any remaining civilians. Anya and Pietro did not want to leave their sister, but Wanda made the promise to come back for her only after Sokovia's people were safe. Sacrifice and Resurrection During the Battle of Sokovia, when Ultron was firing the Quinjet at helpless civilians, Pietro and Anya were killed; Pietro protecting Hawkeye and a young boy, and Anya shielding several SHIELD Agents from gunfire. A grieving Wanda left her post to destroy Ultron's primary body, inadvertently allowing an Ultron robot to activate the device. Fortunately, Thor and Iron Man destroyed the abandoned city and Vision rescured Wanda just in time. After the battle, both Pietro and Anya were healed to full strength by another Cradle. The triplets joined the Avengers new roster, along with Falcon, Vision, and War Machine. They began training at the New Avengers Facility under the leadership of Captain America and Black Widow. Powers and Abilities Powers *Superhuman Strength: After being exposed to the Scepter, Anya received superhuman strength through increased muscle and bone density. **Extreme Force Generation: Anya's strength is enough to knock back opponents and stun them or render them unconscious. **Physical Endurance: Anya was able to survive falling several yards off a salvage boat. **Pain Tolerance: Anya can stand high levels of pain. Abilities *Multilingual: Anya speaks both Sokovian and English, though with a heavy accent. Category:Nobah Dee Category:Female Category:Females